


toujours ensemble

by mumblingmaria



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblingmaria/pseuds/mumblingmaria
Summary: Hera should have been sleeping, both out of necessity and because her superior officer sort of ordered her too. But then Kanan came back and she decided that they needed to check in. About Sabine, about him. She needed to know things were okay. She wants Kanan to show her that things are okay.





	toujours ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote another smutty fic guys. And let me tell you, this was a lot harder for me to get through despite how vanilla everything about it is. I get embarrassed so easily. Anyway, despite my blushing bride act, I did have a lot of fun writing this. And it also helps to have killer inspiration. In this case, some absolutely wonderful and super steamy art from [lorna-ka](http://lorna-ka.tumblr.com/post/163461739938/hey-guys-i-posted-some-steamy-kanera-on-my) on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

She was dressed for sleep.

Not that it was late in the day by in means. But, after having been up all night _and_ well into the day working, Sato had ordered Hera to take four hours off to herself, and to use that time to rest. To sleep. Then she’d be welcomed back. Reluctantly, Hera agreed, not that she really had much of a choice. She’d do as she was told: she had gone back to the _Ghost_ and had tried to relax. But after a weak attempt of it, she had given up and started on looking over her ship. Make sure it was in fighting condition. Which it proved to be so there hadn’t been much to do in that front.

Finally, after an hour of trying to find ways to put off going to bed, Hera had given in and had gotten changed into loose pants and a too loose and a too wide-necked shirt. She was just climbing up into her bunk when she heard the sound of Kanan’s cabin door opening and closing.

They were back.

She climbed down the ladder and briefly considered changing back into her work clothes. Shrugging the idea off, Hera made her way out of her room to Kanan’s; this wasn’t going to end up taking too long. Just a quick check in and then maybe she would get some sleep in.

Kanan didn’t turn around as she entered his room. He was placing his mask on lower shelf in the wall. Hera watched it bump against a piece of the broken holocrons. She closed the hatchway before turning the lights on in the cabin.

“How did the rest of training go? It went a little longer than planned,” she said as she walked the short distance to stand next to him.

Kanan shrugged as he pulled his gloves off. “We didn’t mean to take an extra day, but we wanted to be thorough,” he answered. He tossed his gloves around Hera’s body, both landing on his meditation ottoman. Next he unhooked his lightsaber, placing it with his mask, and took off his holster and belt. Hera reached over and took them from him, placing them down next to his gloves. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“It’s fine that you took an extra day. She needs to be ready. She needs to feel like she’s ready,” Hera said when she turned back to him. “How is Sabine doing?”

“Better than I would be in her position,” he said. He sat down under his bunk and started working on his boots. He must have been worn out; normally he would have sought her out immediately after being apart for a few days, but here he was getting ready to rest. “She’s out with Zeb and Ezra, I think at Zeb’s little hang out place. You can go find her if you want.”

Hera smiled and shook her head. “No,” she said. She sat down next to him and watched one of his boots fly halfway across the room when he kicked it off. “I’ll wait a bit. I think she’s talked enough about how she’s doing for now.”

The second boot came off and Kanan sighed in relief. He hunched down a little. Hera leaned back on the cushioned bench, her hands taking her weight behind her. She looked him over and saw a tired man. The years of running and fighting were finally catching up to them. She wondered how many more years there were going to be. “How are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m tired,” he said with another shrug. He turned his face to her and offered a small smile. “It was long. I’m proud of Sabine though. The strides she’s making and the woman she’s becoming, I’m so proud of her.” The pride was written over his face.

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Hera said, chuckling. “You’ll embarrass her.”

“I could never,” Kanan replied with a now wide grin across his face.

Hera nudged his knee with her foot and rolled her eyes. He reached down and snatched her weapon of choice up into his grasp but instead of retaliating (she thought maybe he was going to tickle her foot), Kanan merely rested her foot on his lap. She lifted her other leg and let it join the first. His hands stayed on her, warmth spreading up into the rest of her body.

As his fingers gently moved across her leg, moving the pant legs up so he could reach skin, Hera felt a wave of dread and sadness wash over her. She knew it wasn’t his intention to draw these feelings out, but so often she found that when they sat and spoke like this their hearts would open up to the other.

“What is it, Hera?” Kanan asked, cutting into her thoughts. She looked up at him, he was still facing her, and frowned. He pressed against her legs as if to encourage her to answer. Sometimes she was so grateful he could just know her so she wouldn’t have to reach out when she was hurting. Kanan would often be ready and waiting for her. Sometimes she just wanted to bottle it up and focus on everything else. She wasn’t sure what she wanted this time.

After letting out a breath, Hera said, her voice quiet, “I don’t want Sabine to go. I know it’s necessary and I know it doesn’t mean I’ll never see her again, but that doesn’t mean I want this. I won’t even be able to go with you all when you go to her family. I’m not ready for her to leave.”

“We don’t know that she’ll stay with them,” Kanan offered. Twisting his torso more, his hands moved up her legs. Hera sighed as he gripped her and pulled her closer. “She hasn’t said what she’s planning on doing.”

“She’s going to stay,” Hera said. She was sitting right up against him now, thighs resting on top of thighs. She let one of her hands trace against Kanan’s right wrist. “We both know she will. Mandalore needs her.”

Kanan reached for her, pulling her in close. Hera let him wrap his arms around her and dropped her head onto his shoulder, resting her face at his neck. His lips brushed against her uncovered head, sending shivers down to the tips of her lekku. She breathed in his scent, now mixed with the smell of Atollon’s dust.

After a few allowed moments of just being in his hold, Hera whispered, “I just wish I could be there for her through this.”

The arms around her tightened and Hera’s arms snaked around his waist. Kanan’s lips pressed against her head again before he lifted his head. “You’ll always be there for her. We all will. We’ll always be her family.”

They held each other. Neither made a move to separate, neither making any attempt to say more. Not right away. Hera thought about all the times she helped him, how she had be there to lift him back up on her feet. She wondered if he knew he did just the same for her.

She initiated the move out of their hold on each other, her legs stayed draped over his, and she smiled at him. “I’m proud of you,” she said. She reached up to his face and smoothed a hand over his brow and down his cheek. “You were able to be what she needed, I know it was hard. I know how scared you are for her.”

Kanan smiled in turn and dropped his head into her palm, letting her take some of his weight on. “I had some good guidance,” he muttered before kissing her palm. His lips worked their way to her wrist before he took hold of her elbow and dragged her close again. His lips eased over hers, she met him eagerly, and they fell into a comfortable rhythm.

Hera placed her hand on the nape of his neck, not to deepen the kiss but only to keep her balance. Kanan, however, took it as an invitation to go further. His tongue slid along her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. She gasped and held onto him.

When they broke apart for air, Hera glanced at his door before smirking at him. “You said everyone is at Zeb’s hang out?”

Desire was written across his face as he leaned into her, kissing her neck and murmuring against her skin the confirmation. He worked his way up the side of her face to her earcone. As he tongue ran across her skin, he reached up and dragged his hand down her left lek. She sighed as he moved his hand down it a second and then third time.

“Kanan,” she breathed, moving his face back to hers. She kissed him, enjoying the heat moving and mixing between them.

With a gentle push, Kanan moved Hera off of him before standing up. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it behind him. He bent forward, grabbing her thighs and brought her to the edge of the cushioned bench. He kissed her as she moved her hands across his chest. She brushed her fingers against his chest hair before sliding her hands to the back of his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

When had they last found the time to be together? The Rebellion had continued to grow around them and with them, and Hera had become even more dedicated to it, somehow. There was no regret in this but there were times she wished she had sought him out at night. Or maybe just taking his hand more often when they were alone.

“Stop thinking,” he whispered. Kanan took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. Kneeling down in front of her, he began to apply himself to her breasts. Mouth on one, sucking and nipping at the nipple and all the exposed skin around it, and his hand on the other, kneading and pressing and pulling. Hera moved her grip to his hair to anchor herself. She pulled out the hair tie and combed his hair with her fingers and enjoyed the feel of it against her skin. Her heart gave an extra flutter at the sight of him like this, a personal moment for just her. As he switched the attentions each breast was getting with the other, Hera weaved her fingers into the hair and tugged briefly. He continued at her chest, clearly content to spend as much time there as he wanted to. She had no complaints.

She softly hummed her pleasure as he began to move down her torso, peppering kisses along his path. She lifted her hips as Kanan tugged at the waistband of her sleep pants. He pulled both them and her underwear down her legs. Hera was bare before him. Her heart picked up its already quickened pace and he spread her legs. Kanan settled on his legs and ran his hands up and down her thighs. He took his time. Each stroke of his hand sent waves of heat to every edge of her body. Hera let out a shake breath as she waited for Kanan to make his next move.

When he did finally put his mouth of her, Hera breathed in sharply, her grip tightening on the back of his head. She lifted her hips to his mouth. Kanan moved with her; taking her guidance of where to work but he was entirely in charge of the pace. His strokes were long and slow, his tongue moving against her folds. Stroke after stroke, Hera felt the steady build of her orgasm. But he wasn’t picking up the pace. He wasn’t changing the pressure of his tongue at all. This was only to keep her engaged; he knew what he was doing. This was not to take her over the edge. This was to see how long she would last.

“Kanan, please,” she gasped when she finally couldn’t take his teasing any longer. He smiled against her and then sucked her clit between his lips. Hera arched against him. One of his hands moved to hold her hips down while the other went to join his mouth. One, two, and then three fingers were working inside her. Each time he crooked them a soft moan escaped her lips. Hera edged her way closer, pushing against his hand trying to hold her, his face, his everything.

Reaching the peak and falling off, Hera bit her lip to keep her moan from escaping. Kanan stayed down as he rode out her orgasm, light strokes of his tongue guiding her back down. Once her breathing was closer to regular, he wiped his hand on his pants and grinned up at her.

“Come here,” she said, her voice low. She pulled on his neck, his brown hair tangled around her hand, and brought him up so that she could crash their lips together. They gasped into each other’s mouths, their breath merging. Kanan was standing over her again, his upper body blocking most of the light in the cabin from her as he stooped into their kiss.

Hera moved her hands between them and began to work on the button and zipper of his pants. Together they worked the rest of his clothing off. Hera then pushed up on his shoulders and followed as Kanan finished kicking off his pants. She moved right against him, no air allowed between their bodies, and traced her hands along his arms. He bent his head down to recapture her lips.

Breaking apart, Hera said, “Sit down.”

Grinning again, Kanan wrapped his arms around her and gave her another kiss, quicker this time, before turning them around. He stepped back and made his way down to the bench, leaning back on his hands. Hera looked over his body. Rarely did she get the chance to admire him. He was sprawled out for her, waiting and completely ready. He must have known she was staring because he moved one hand from the cushion across his front. He grasped himself and started make slow and light strokes. He turned his face up to Hera and let her enjoy the small show he gave her.

After a few moments of doing just that, Hera moved to the ground before him. She placed her hand on his as he continued to stroke himself. Hera then after a few strokes together pulled his hand off and replaced it with hers. And her mouth. She heard Kanan take a sharp breath before he groaned. Sucking on the top, her tongue making small flicks at the tip, Hera moved her hand along the shaft.

She glanced up and saw that Kanan’s face was scrunched; he was trying very hard to keep it together. Hera hummed against him and took his cock further into her mouth.

“Ughn, Hera…” he grunted. His hands were gripping the edge of the seat below him, his knuckles paling compared to his dark, and now flushed, skin.

Hera’s free hand moved up his thigh, up and through the thick hair at his base, and then along his stomach. She felt his muscle sputter under her palm as it slid over him. His skin was so warm. She would never get tired of touching him.

She continued at him, enjoying the sounds from both of them that were filling the room. She tightened her grip and picked up the pace. She started taking more into her mouth. After a few minutes of this, Kanan said, “Hera, stop, I… I won’t last…” She pulled away from him with a somewhat exaggerated smack of her lips. A half groan half chuckle left Kanan.

They moved together, making room for her to climb up. Kanan adjusted to be sitting along the cushioned bench. Hera sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around him. She took his face into her hands and kissed him. Their tongues moved along the other as Hera lift herself. She could feel Kanan reaching between them and then felt the tip of his cock pressing at her entrance.

“Yes,” she said against his lips as she began to sink down on him. His hips moved to meet her and they both let out a sigh once his was completely buried in her. They stilled their movement; Hera breathed in deeply and she clenched around him, getting used to the stretch he was giving her. It had been long enough that this stretch sent new sparks flying through her body. Her lips captured his again and her fingers moved to get tangled in his hair.

She started moving first, rocking her hips against his. Kanan’s hand wound their way along her back, each finger pressing into her skin. They were soon covered in sweat, their breath erratic. Hera kept their mouth connected as they surged against each other. She wanted to pour herself into him. She wanted him to know she was his in this moment. That was she wanted to be his. They moved and moved and moved together, finding their joint rhythm.

Kanan’s hands moved down her back and grabbed hold of her hips. He tilted her just enough that he could hit deeper in her. She gasped, breaking contact with his mouth. Hera threw head back and Kanan’s lips latched onto her neck. He kissed and sucked as he pushed ever so against her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, one burying itself into his hair at the top of his hand, Hera pushed down against him. Her feet moved against the cushion below them, trying to find purchase somehow. She could feel this rise building in her again.

At the end, Kanan’s grip on her tightened and he began to shove more forcefully into her. Hera moved her face so that her mouth was at his ear. He continued to thrust into her, his pace quickening with each time their hips fully connected.

“Come on,” Hera breathed as they moved. “Let go.”

Kanan groaned against her skin and made a final three thrusts before spilling himself into her. She held him as he shook, his hips making a few final and small thrusts. Then, once his breath was getting under control, he slipped a hand between them to her core. It didn’t take him long to get her to finish again. Hera fell through her second orgasm and moaned how it felt with him still in her.

It took awhile for either to find the strength to change position. Their foreheads were pressed together. Finally Hera slipped off of him and sat down between his legs. She pulled him in for one more kiss before moving out from under the bunk.

“Are you going to stay here?” Kanan asked.

“No,” Hera answered as she picked up her bottoms. She pulled them on before looking around the room for her shirt. She turned around until she saw Kanan holding it out to her. She pulled the shirt on over her head and lekku. “We both need to sleep but you’ll just end up waking up with me if I stay. And I think you might need rest more than I do.”

Hera stepped back over to him and leaned down to kiss him one last time. “Thank you, Kanan.”

“For what?”

“For being there for Sabine when I couldn’t.”

Kanan smiled up at her and brushed his hand against her cheek.

“Hera, you help Sabine everyday. You gave her thing home and family. You gave us all a home and family.”


End file.
